The Battle of Kousa Bridge
Kousa Bridge was one of Fire Countries largest ports, it was destroyed in the Time of Strife that predated the creation of the three shinobi villages. The port was destroyed by the Water Country, initially by siege weapons which were destroyed by Team Haimura. This was intercepted by Team Naomi, and the battle was concluded with the capture of Imai Haimura. Later, this would be considered one of the greatest achievements of Touketsu Naomi. Imai Haimura would feel the chakra fade from her temple as she sighed softly. Her team's work was almost through, but the complete lack of proper defenses was bothering her. The Snow Daimyou's increasingly erratic behavior was starting to bother the girl, still barely a teenager. The three Nulls were off on their own, removing the remaining siege machines as she sat on the ruins of the now snow covered weapon. Sighing softly she'd look up, as the constant use of Snow Release had painted it white. Her eyes narrowed a bit, as she lifted a finger to her microphone. "Kou-kun, we need to hurry up, something is going wrong, I can sense it..." Naomi would be off in the distance, beyond that of what would be visible to most people and ninja at that the late arrival of a group of ninja not coming to the aid of the siege equipment so to speak but rather to replace it in its entirety. There arrival would become more noticeable as the group would come closer the large visage of a wave rising higher and higher up towards the sky the closer they came before it became apparent there were three Mizu no Kuni ninja riding the top of the waves, there hands held into solid positioning to maintain the large tsunami that was headed for the sieged ruins and the fire defenses. Imai Haimura would blink with a start, as she swore into the mic before, her body flipped up to the top of the machine and she focused her objectives against her current situation. With the oncoming rush of water there wasn't a lot that she would be able to do against it, even with her level of Snow Release ninjutsu. "Kou-kun, fall back 100 meters, finish the operations." Her eyes would shift a bit as she released the small control in her mind, and chakra once again flooded her eyes as her Rimengan would shine with the powerful yellow light. Her hand would fall back to brace herself as she lept up once again, nearly slipping on the snow covered rooftop as water simply smashed through the building, flinging her off to slide across the water, her chakra keeping her hoisted up as she looked to see what exactly her new opponents were. Naomi would shoot directly upwards into the air as the tsunami came crashing down, the other two ninja with her would immediately jump off to the sides aware of the others role in destroying the siege engines the two land of water ninja would leap away with the crashing recoil of the water to find and pursue the others baring large swords of significance upon there backs with the exception of one. Naomi would flip acrobatically as the water would crash into the defenses and just as the water began to settle Naomi would land scerenly upon the water almost instantly calming it as she landed, hand before her face as she maintained the sincerity of the water, her head raising to look at the opponent opposite her. "I was.. expecting something more for our trouble" She would mutter in reference to the even younger girl then herself. Imai Haimura would tilt her head as she inspected the coming shinobi, her eyes narrowing a bit as she clenched her fists a bit in the sheer awe of what she saw. This was an impossible person, with an impossible amount of chakra running through their body. There was little doubt in Haimura already, in who this was, but it was still so unfeasible. To fight someone like this meant that she would have to break more than just a sweat. Still, if it was truly a Jinchuriki, the one point seal was her best hope. Her stance would change as she lifted her back arm up, and curled it down, the fingers sprawling slightly, as the forward, leftward arm would raise and place a solid palm outwards. Her knees bent, arcing her forward and down slightly. "I'm afraid you will be disappointed... in yourself. My eyes can see your future." Naomi would remain silent as the girl said her piece, reaching behind her she would rapidly shrug the sword from her back placing it out in front of her, raising a hand beside it the sword would soon become consumed in chakra, an extension of herself before she would lower it once more to her side, her eyes focused on those of the girls, she had heard of the eyes and understood the general basis of there unique gifts but as far as practical usage came she had no real understanding of the eyes she was fighting. Assuming a more defensive stance with her weapon, hand out above the hilt as she would juke to move forward, the sudden pause as her foot would touch down on the water would send an upward rush beneath the girl as the water from below would burst up in a large spiraling column directly at her. Imai Haimura would stare right back at her opponent, before the eyes flashed for just a moment, too quick to even be seen. "Rimenjutsu: Shi ni Guruguru." The recipient would feel the whirl of chakra in their core as her body would seem to stop responding to her desires, a violent spinning sensation running throughout the entire body, as Haimura charged, running along the water. She was fast, as fast as Naomi was, matching the speed perfectly, as she flew forward, and past as she cut back to slam an elbow into Naomi's side. "You have already lost, my Rimengan is the ultimate eye. You cannot fight me any longer." Naomi would pause as her body seemed to go against herself, the urge to block the girls attack she found herself unable to act as she wanted, so much so that the delay to work out what exactly was happening would allow the girls elbow to her side to connect. As the elbow struck Naomi's side the loud sound of a crack would be heard like the scraping of glass to follow but it wouldn't be her bones as the initial thought having taken such a powerful physical hit to the side as she did but instead the ice layer protecting her body would absorb in the majority of the force causing Naomi to barely flinch from the basic strike the girl used. Finding it difficult for her body to turn and physically fend the girl off she would remove her hand from the hilt of her sword rapidly placing her fingers into formation to focus her chakra if even only for a slight second as her head turned to her with a smirk. Before the girl would know it water would be creeping rapidly up over her feet, moving to engulf her entire body in a rapidly forming enhanced water prison. Imai Haimura would simply vanish as the water would find itself catching snowflakes, and Haimura's body would seem to simply appear above Naomi's, as her leg would be brought down, smashing into forehead of the ice ninja. It was getting annoying to fight someone who could still act even after a technique of that nature. Haimura's soft panting could be heard from the excitement of that near death situation, her glowing eyes staring at Naomi, as she waited for the next technique to come, body flying backwards after the kick to try and get her bearings. Sliding across the water, and resuming her neutral stance, Haimura found herself talking, her curiosity being a bit too much. "So, this is a Jinchuriki... I'm not too impressed." Naomi would look up sharply as the attack came smashing down to her face, but she wouldn't even flinch from it knowing so long as this girl maintained the usage of normal assaults that her shield would hold especially given that it was being fed directly from the water beneath her feet. That wasn't to say the attack was without its physical force as the hit struck home she would be sent down into the depths of the water that had grown still upon the surface. As she sank slowly from the force of the kick she would calmly look up, her sword being pulled back onto her back as the shield would be refreshed she would ascend back above the water, her clothes dripping as the girl began to speak again in such a mocking tone. No real reaction would cross Naomi's face as she would stare downward at the water, looking at the girl from its reflection as she spoke. "Why would I grace you with fighting a bijou when you have yet to use anything but a basic assault." she would smirk, both hands coming together they would perform a combination of seals, in a fairly neutral tone Naomi would speak the names, keeping it no secret what she was doing, "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu... " a slight pause as heavy mist consumed the area, a smile forming on her face yet still unaware of the power the girls unique eyes yet held, the second technique named soon to come as the girl would take a deep breath using two techniques simultaneously, "Suiton: Oshikire Mizu Kasui no Jutsu..." A sudden blast of water would throw itself toward the girl with vicious force not only to assault the girl with a torrent of water but to also flood the location even further whilst causing even more collateral damage to the fire land defenses. Imai Haimura simply frowned as the Vertigo was clearly wearing off, and the shinobi had shown the proficiency to work through it. Not many had ever managed to do something of that level, and it needed to stop now. Her body bent a bit more as she suddenly rushed forward, vanishing into snowflakes again, as she appeared above Naomi again. This time was different, however. Her body surged with chakra as she felt the pain of activation, the Initial Gate opening as her speed would quickly surpass that of Naomi. Her body flew down as she ran a finger down with the fall, almost touching Naomi, as she touched the chakra that was held there. Her hand flew up, as Naomi's chakra went with it, and the water ninja would feel her body begin to be pulled in that direction, as Haimura moved again, stafing back and forth, pulling at the viel of chakra around the older girl. The aura was hardening from Haimura's own chakra, and it was beginning to repress the movements again, as Haimura would begin to cocoon her, with the speed of the first chakra gate behind her. Naomi would watch as the girls speed became a blur to even her, her teeth would grit at this point as the girl moved around her, her body seemingly being tugged and pulled in all direction by her very own chakra as she felt it beginning to weight around her and of all people, Naomi had a lot of chakra to do this to. Knowing that nothing good can come from one playing with anothers chakra she would grit her teeth for the first time suddenly vanishing in a splash of water leaving a copy of herself present on the location, a warm glow in its chest would fill as it would begin to crack a whirling element of wind present inside it readying it to explode. Naomi now under the water from where she had switched with the water clone, immediately changing it to ice and with her hand up by her face she would grunt forcing the clone to erupt and fracture into pieces while she sat below the depths of the water safe from the explosion. "That mist did nothing... and my defense isn't doing anything whatever shes doing I can barely move." Imai Haimura would flinch slightly as she saw the replacement, her arm coming forward as the ice clone would explode, as it completely carved through Haimura... only for her body to turn to snow as it was speared through and fluttering throughout the wind. Yuki Kawarimi no Jutsu combined with Yuki Bunshin no Jutsu. Her body was found by the three tails to be floating in the air, having leapt high up as she was glaring down with those damnable yellow eyes. Her hands forming into an array of seals as her chakra would surge. Her chakra would expel with the final seal as the snow would pick up, and begin to freeze and reproduce as a massive blizzard would form, starting to turn the water in which Naomi was hiding into a block of ice as the blizzard drove through it, sweeping it around and forming ice crystals within it, snow completely saturating the area. "I told you, these eyes see the future. Your future is coming to a close!" Naomi (sarafina.raymaker) would gaze around under the water looking up at the girl in the sky as snow would fall rapidly the water freezing over in front of her eyes, misting over to a pale white as Naomi would remain in place, seemingly frozen amidst the ice. Imai Haimura would smile as she began to reach the peak of her jump. The blizzard and mist would not obstruct her vision, as she began to turn... and then suddenly reverse as she rapidly began to spin, the full power of the first gate burning inside her. Her body would fall as she continued to spin more and more, gaining more speed from the velocity of the fall and from the centrifugal force, as her leg flung out to hit the ice, and smash it into tiny shards of what was once a tsunomi level impact. It would all turn to a frozen dust. "This... is my power! The power of Imai! Of our Ryuken!" Naomi would witness the sudden force of the attack come crashing down to the ice, shattering it in into pieces, the attack would carry on even to the depths of which Naomi was down into yet as she struck further through the ice it would begin to lose its force, still more then powerful enough to churn the ice she was crashing through but upon reaching the image of Naomi her strike would come to a deadening halt as her fist slammed into a diamond like slab of ice that would sentence the end of her decent. Amidst the large crater of ice the dust from the ice would begin to clear, several prominent slabs of ice present in the crator surrounding her as the image beneath the girl would grin, a light crack appearing in the slab only to slowly heal itself as the image itself appeared to dash from the 'mirror' of ice beneath her, a warm echo coming as the cold began to become intense, "And this is mine... Hyouton: Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals." It would now become apparent that the remaining walls of the destroyed area would be adorned with ice mirrors, each one baring an image of Naomi, flickering and dashing as if moving from mirror to mirror but difficult to tell what was a reflection and what was real, this would test the limit of the girls foreign eyes as Naomi from a side mirror would raise her hand out of the mirror just barely, a rod of ice coming from the surroundings would launch itself out at the girls side to scure her with its pointed tip. Imai Haimura frowned as she found her target hadn't been crushed, but instead, she'd been trapped by her own eagerness. She could have simply run away, but that was completely ill befit to her name. She was the lady of the snow, Imai Haimura, after all. Her arms would move to the side as she lifted her right in an instant, catching the spike of ice, as she crushed it in her soon to become fist. Her eyes widened as she felt chakra run through her body and she studied the area about her carefully. These mirrors would require force to be broken, more than she could easily bring too bear, yet. Panting slightly, she'd feel the chakra rush consume her as she moved her right hand into a palm in front of her. "For greater power, second of the celestial breaches, Heal Gate... open." Her body would groan as she felt it wear on her body, and she simply looked upwards getting a scope of her trap. "Running solves nothing... however..." Her hands would form a few more seals, as suddenly the entire trap she was in would seem to grow even colder, as she breathed out a visible mist, and snow would begin to form all about her, growing more and more, spilling out around the mirrors as she'd let herself become completely buried. Naomi would smirk as the girl surrounded herself in ice, she was completely hidden from her sight but guaranteed with how she had completely ignored the mist technique from earlier it would be unlikely to be a two way deal, more like a one way mirror that only the Imai girl could see out of. "Hiding won't save you now." she would remark coldly, frost forming on her breath as she would lean from one of the mirrors but a head and a hand placed on her mouth as with a deep breath black frost would be burst directly at the mound of snow building amidst the mirrors, the dark torrent of black frost making contact with almost every piece that was sent forth from Naomi latching to the snow, causing a burning like steam to peel from the mound of snow almost as if burning it but in fact quite the opposite as the intense cold of the two was just literally frosting the air, but this wouldn't be all that was happening as the bale-frost latched onto the big mound of snow it would draw and suck any chakra out of the snow itself, any chakra that was being used to summon or sustain it would begin to feed the bale-frost and steadily become corrupted with black veins reaching through it, spreading and seeking its way to the girl inside and if it were to make its way to the girl and touch down on her would immediately begin burning away her chakra as Naomi slipped back away into the mirrors unwilling to commit herself to a full on assault. Imai Haimura would watch her defenses start to melt away, as she also knew that her chakra reserves were nearing their capacity. Even with the refueling from the second gate, she was running close to empty on all counts. Her pants were growing as she took her chance, and jumped through the snow, vanishing into snowflakes again as she appeared above the black ice, still rising with her initial momentum, as she would take all her remaining chakra to her handas she flew up to the top mirror, and smashed the hand towards it. Her passion was growing as she found herself becoming unhealthily excited about her current situation. Haimura's hand would push into the ice as she latched on with her feet and held it their, sucking the chakra out of it as she continued to pant. "You... could have ended this a long time ago, but... you don't have the ability to. You aren't capable... of defeating my resolve! My friends out there... they'll manage, so I have to as well. I can't look bad in front of my people!" With that she'd continue refueling herself off of the mirror's inherent chakra, for as long as she was able. Naomi would continue to smirk, watching the girl holding on with the skin of her teeth, the black frost more then enough to have removed her final amount of chakra but still she continued to try persevering, "Your persistence is impressive I will admit you that." She would smirk and steadily turn it into a smile as the girl latched to a mirror. She had been under the effects of the mirrors for some time now and with gates or not her buff was steadily being debuffed by her continued time within the constraints of the mirrors. Naomi would push forth from one of the diagonal mirrors reaching her arms out wide to the side, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" she would say in a rushed announcement, thick torrents of water would rush out from around her shooting off to the sides near by as the girl remained latched to the mirror, each of the forming water dragons would fire into the mirrors being allowed in as she herself would dart to yet another mirror, arriving she would again, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." into two more mirrors as she moved into the adjacent mirror. Now with four dragons amidst the mirrors and Naomi having swapped locations to the mirror beneath the ice within a flash almost all adjacent mirrors to the top one of which was being latched onto would sprout water dragons racing upward at the upper mirror roaring fiercely as the moved, a thick shine growing over them as they would become solid ice on path to shattering the Imai girl through her own mirror. Imai Haimura would break off as she rapidly put all her effort into her next few moments. First a wall of snow would appear before her, if only for an instant. She'd recovered a bit of chakra, enough for a few more impressive things. The snow imediately would turn to rock, as the chakra within it completely changed, as it was the natural enemy of the dragons. However, a wall of that level was no match for such an impact, as Haimura found herself already using more of her efort. First, vanishing into snow as one dragon flow into the ground, and she'd appear above, as several more walls of earth would appear. They would destroy a second dragon, as it broke through the walls, and she would find herself running along the taill of another dragon, running down it as the remaining twin dragons twisted about and she began to focus on her final hand seals. "Heh.... you underestimate the Imai! Snow Release: Grand Tidal Wave Avalanche!" The snow from all around Haimura would fly upwards to her, as the snow consumed the dragons remaining, and lifted Haimura up, and out of the trap, the twins dragons finding themselves reduced to one, worn dragon, as Haimura was caught by it's mouth, and directly smashed into the ground, as her chakra gates sealed, and she screamed in pain, convulsing from the overuse of the gates, and the sheer force behind the Ice Dragon. She had escaped the mirrors, only to be a few meters away, her yellow eyes blankly staring from under the dragon. Naomi would gain a clear view at the sky with one mirror destroyed by her own actions, and the debris of fallen dragons and rock shattered around the arena of ice she would slowly ascend from the bottom mirror and look around cautiously but with no sign of the imai girl and the un-immovability of the mirrors themselves they would slowly dissolve down to water, moving onto herself to join her ice defense she would would launch herself from the hole of ice to land up above, the Imai girl in in sight she would slowly approach, looking down but keeping her eyes down from her face less she fall into the same trap as before, still more safe then sorry even at this point in a fight. "That was an impressive escape, I can see why someone so young could master the gates with that much ability. Unfortunately that won't be enough" Her hand would raise as water would circle around her arm drawing down into a spear like point before hearing her name called, her eyes would raise from the girl stuck beneath the ice dragon to look out across the way. With an acknowledging nod she would lower her hand leaving the girl alive. She was unique, and the battle was beyond her at this point and Naomi still had a mission to do. She would turn herself away from the girl as she faced the land of fires under-manned defenses with a smile. "You wanted to see the power of a Jinchuriki." She would smile grinning lightly as a blue chakra veil would surround her, ice around her melting into water and joining with her body radiating intense chakra as for all the excessive amounts she had seemingly burned through with ease was restored to her at that point. The ice would continue to melt as a rumbling could be heard as a torrent of waves would fill the nearby ground, poling in the huge hole the Imai girl had made before Naomi would raise her arm, lifting the entire pool of water as a raging column of water spiraling up high into the air only to come crashing down upon the fire defenses solidifying at the point of contact into a devastating landslide of pure ice.